l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Togashi Matsuo
Togashi Matsuo was an apprentice of Togashi Mitsu, and like Mitsu is a tamashii. Orphan Matsuo's father was a peasant merchant whose caravan was destroyed by the Steel Chrysanthemum's armies marching upon Shiro Shiba during the War of Spirits. The six years old orphan found his way to Togashi Mountain, and joined the Togashi family. Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 73-74 Tamashii In his thirteenth birthday Matsuo was tattooed by Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Hoshi, and his tattoos manifested in a way never witnessed before. He bore only one tattoo, which with concentration, he could force that tattoo to take different forms, granting him a variety of abilities. Lord Hoshi realized Matsuo was a tamashii. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 74 Togashi Mitsu Hoshi took Matsuo with him to the Seikitsu Mountains in 1156, where they found the legendary Togashi Mitsu hiding from the world. Hoshi revealed that Matsuo was a tamashii, and Mitsu agreed to train the boy. Enlightened Madness, Part Five, by Rich Wulf Hoshi feared that without proper training the young tamashii could fall into the Enlightened Madness. Mitsu was surprised to learn of the existance of Matsuo, as he believed that with Togashi dead, there would be no more tamashii. Matsuo was very much like Mitsu, and several veterans of the Clan War had commented on how he was exactly like a young Mitsu. He was a vigorous and pleasant man who preferred the simple to the complicated and the mundane to the glamorous. Four Winds, p. 92 Tattoos Under Mitsu's tutelage, Matsuo's powers grew steadily. At one point he had obtained a total of seven tattoos, including that of a Wolf, a Centipede and a Frost Dragon. Even Mitsu was impressed with Matsuo's progress. Enlightened Madness, Part One, by Rich Wulf Matsuo also has an Eagle tattoo as well as a tattoo of a twisting vine, which grants him some recuperative powers. The latter of the two activated itself automatically when Matsuo was caught in a landslide saving his life, something he was not aware that the tattoo could do. Enlightened Madness, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Matsuo also mastered the Arrowroot, Tiger, and Crab tattoo. The Mad Dragon, by Shawn Carman Dragon-Phoenix War Matsuo and Togashi Mitsu were sent to Mikoto Mura by Togashi Satsu in 1158, during the Dragon-Phoenix War, to aid in whatever way they could. It was here that Matsuo first met Tamori Chieko, whom he shared the belief that the Dragon Clan as a whole should have done more to prevent the tradgedies resulting from the war. King of the Trolls In 1159 Matsuo and Mitsu were scouting the southwestern Dragon provinces when the King of the Trolls was awakened. Excavations in the Troll's home, the City of Night, by the Unicorn Clan, caused it to awaken and slowly begin it's journey there. When the two monks sought shelter they found the zokujin Zgkol, who put them in contact with Bayushi Ogura. Ogura was the descendant of Asako Gohiro, the shugenja who had successfully returned the King of the Trolls to it's slumber the last time. Ogura enlisted the help of the Kuni Witch Hunter Kuni Junji, and together they were able to recreate Gohiro's spell, sending the King of Trolls back into slumber. Ogura, knowing the ritual took the life of its performer, backed out in the middle of the spell, which resulted in the death of Junji. The King of the Trolls laid in it's new slumber near the Great Crater, at the mouth of the Seikitsu Pass. The King of the Trolls, Part II New Champion Matsuo was the guide of Mirumoto Uso when Togashi Hoshi gathered all the Dragon Clan Daimyos at the High House of Light, to choose the new Dragon Clan Champion in 1159. Many Dark Tomorrows (Season of the Dragon) Kokujin's Challenge Matsuo was one of the seven Dragon Clan samurai who answered Kokujin's Challenge in 1159. He journeyed alongside the other seven to the Twilight Mountains where they were ambushed by dozens of tattooed bakemono led by Kokujin Kobai. Initial Confrontation The initial fight was being won by the seven Dragon until the pass was collapsed upon them by six shugenja. Matsuo awoke alone some time later to find most of his companions missing and Kokujin's minions searching the rubble for him and two of his companions. When Kobai and the bakemono discovered the wounded Hoshi Wayan, Matsuo confronted them. At the same time, Mirumoto Rosanjin appeared, firing arrows. Between the two of them they defeated what remained of the bakemono and corrupted ise zumi, and began planning how they could rescue their allies held captive in Shiro Heichi. Aid of the Boar Matsuo used his knowledge of herbalism to partially heal Wayan, but without the aid of a shugenja Wayan would most likely not survive. Matsuo and Rosanjin began scouting the area when they came across Heichi Jianzhen, a lone shugenja wandering the Twilight Mountains apparently under the protection of the Shakoki Dogu. Enlightened Madness, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Matsuo convinced Jianzhen not to kill him, Rosanjin and Wayan. Instead he suggested the four of them work together to remove Kokujin from Shiro Heichi. The four met at a ruined temple where Jianzhen did her best to heal Wayan. While he would no longer die, he was still severely wounded. Jianzhen explained to Matsuo and Rosanjin the true story of what happened to the Boar Clan, and the three realised that Kokujin must be using the Anvil of Despair. Enlightened Madness, Part Four, by Rich Wulf New Arrivals Once Hoshi Wayan was sufficiently healed, he was sent to the Crab Clan with a message informing them of the events transpiring in the mountains. Jianzhen then revealed that the Shakoki Dogu had sensed the arrival of two other tattooed men in the Twilight Mountains, and they were not of Kokujin's dark order. The three of them remaining decided to seek out the two newcomers, hoping to find more allies. The two turned out to be Togashi Mitsu and Kaelung, the latter's appearance causing tension with Rosanjin. Rosanjin, Kaelung and Jianzhen bickered until Tamori Chieko's scream echoing through the mountains brought the more pressing matter back to their attention. The Final Battle Jianzhen and Rosanjin created distraction outside Shiro Heichi, allowing Matsuo, Mitsu and Kaelung to enter Kokujin's lair. In the ensuing fight Kokujin Kobai revealed himself to have survived his apparent death earlier. Matsuo came face to face with Kokujin, and picked up Togashi's Daisho to fight the mad monk. Kokujin easily beat him, so Matsuo released Togashi Satsu and Hitomi Hogai from their restraints. In the ensuing confusion Matsuo escaped the castle with the critically wounded Tamori Chieko. Enlightened Madness, Part Six, by Rich Wulf Chieko's Fate They met Heichi Jianzhen, and the Boar instructed the Shakoki Dogu to heal the Tamori. Chieko expected she could return the favor bringing some peace to the souls sacrificed to the Shameswords. Enlightened Madness, Part Seven, by Rich Wulf After all the fight ended, Matsuo met his companions and asked his Lord what would be the fate of Kokujin. The only thing they could agree upon was that his plans had been foiled. Imperial Scrutiny In 1161 Matsuo met the prominent courtier Miya Hatori, and their aides Otomo Taneji and Fuzake Sekkou, during the Imperial's wandering around Rokugan. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 4 He moved with the group, who met the Mirumoto Daimyo Mirumoto Rosanjin near Shiro Mirumoto, Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 29-30 and Tamori Tsukiro near Shiro Tamori, who was in stewardship of the castle due to Tamori Shaitung's absence. Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 47-48 Mitsu, Oracle of Thunder In 1167 the newly known Oracle of Thunder, Mitsu, was presented to the Imperial Court by the Jade Champion, Asahina Sekawa. The Test of Enlightenment, Part 1 (GenCon SoCal 2005), by Shawn Carman Kokujin Matsuo later faced Kokujin again in 1169. Knowing he was no match for the Mad Dragon, Matsuo still fought. His actions brought Kokujin's apprentice Bayushi Shinzo to realize the error of his ways, and Shinzo killed Kokujin. Before he died, Kokujin delivered a final prophecy of doom for the Dragon Clan. At that moment the new Shosuro Daimyo Shosuro Toson caught up with Shinzo. Matsuo pleaded for Shinzo's life, but Shinzo was resigned to his fate. The Mad Dragon, by Shawn Carman Kokujin's ambition Kokujin had fostered the revolt in his attempt to confront Togashi Mitsu, the Oracle of Thunder, to gain immortality by tattoing himself with the blood of a divine being. Prophecy Later was known the prophechy told the judgment of the Kami Togashi by the Seven Fortunes due to the Celestial unrest. The Dragon Clan believed that Togashi guided truth with his foreseeing ability, but even a Kami could be wrong. Heaven’s Net, by Nancy Sauer War of Dark Fire In 1171 Matsuo arrived and entered the besieged Shiro Mirumoto during the War of Dark Fire. The Yobanjin Army of Fire had attacked the castle and made a breach in the castle walls, making the defence impossible. Togashi Vedau, Togashi Hogai and him, made a near suicidal attack to create an opening in the raiders lines, which was exploited by the Dragon with a countercharge that drove off the invaders. The War of Dark Fire, Part 7, by Shawn Carman, Nancy Sauer, and Brian Yoon Crisis of Faith During the pronged assault he was stunned, and a nearby Daidoji saved his life. The Crane began to ponder how the Togashi family believed that they could be so far removed from the rest of Rokugan in meditation and contemplation, while the truth was that they were connected to all those around them through their actions or inaction. Matsuo's faith was shaken by the Crane`s words and he hurried to another place, to remain alone in meditation. The War of Dark Fire, Part 14, by Shawn Carman Kyuden Asako Matsuo recovered his center, and when the yobanjin menaced advanced on Morning Glory Castle he joined Akodo Setai's forces in the Battle of Kyuden Asako. End of the War Matsuo fought in the Battle of Dragon Heart Plain, were the minions of Chosai were outmaneuvered by the armies of the Lion, Crab, Dragon, and Phoenix, as well as the cavalry forces of the Shogun. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman To teach the Empire Daimyos of the clan, Togashi Maya, the leader of the Togashi order, and Matsuo were assembled. The Dragon Clan Champion Mirumoto Kei announced she would send the Order of the Togashi out into the Empire, to teach. The Burden of Becoming, by Nancy Sauer Destroyer War In 1173 during the Destroyer War Matsuo was one of the defenders against the forces of Kali-Ma in the Battle of Kyuden Ashinagabachi. The Destroyer War, Part 18, by Shawn Carman See also * Togashi Matsuo/Meta External Links * Togashi Matsuo (Dark Allies) * Togashi Matsuo Exp (Web of Lies) Category:Dragon Clan Members